


A Million Worlds Apart

by princeymentiras



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeymentiras/pseuds/princeymentiras
Summary: "But we're a million worlds apart... and I don't know how I would even start."Foley Sanders High School is a universe. Within it, there are several solar systems. Patton Clarke, Virgil Tempest, Roman Robinson, and Logan Sanchez are at the center of every happening within the school. Everyone else seems to orbit around them, with the exception of a few stray asteroids. They've been dubbed the Untouchables.When Emile Picani arrives at FSHS, he notices the divide between the Untouchables and the rest of the school immediately. Still, he makes his best effort to reach out, only to have his attempts at connection be proved fruitless. But what happens when two worlds collide just before the pep rally? And how will the rest of the school deal with the aftereffects?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Million Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> TW: drug mention
> 
> A.N.: Hello, everyone! My name is Jasper, and I'm the writer of this hopefully enjoyable work of fiction. Enjoy!

Emile had always loved the smell of rain. The earthy notes floating through the air as he walked in the downpour while being shielded by his umbrella never failed to make him feel safe. When he got up in the morning, the scent wafting through his room from his screened window made him feel especially secure.  
He pulled himself up to a seated position and stretched. The morning air felt cold against his lightly freckled skin. Upon turning to his clock, he saw that it was 7:30 am. He smiled to himself- it was time to prepare for his first day.  
Yawning, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and grabbed his circular glasses. He felt a shiver go through his short body- the floor was ice cold. He got up and ambled over to his closet.   
“Hmm…” he hummed. “What should I wear?” Emile pushed hanger after hanger aside until he found what he was looking for- his big, fluffy, brown cardigan. He borrowed it from his dad before the divorce, so it was around three sizes too big, but he loved it nonetheless. In fact, the fact that it hung loosely on his body made him feel loved, somehow. He smiled and held it to his face to breathe in its scent. It smelled like laundry detergent and fabric and home.  
After a few more moments, he selected a light pink long-sleeve shirt and a well-loved pair of high-waisted jeans to tuck it into. He also grabbed a pair of Steven Universe socks on his way out. He’d need the support of his favorite space rock moms to have a good first day at FSHS.  
He brought his clothing choices to the bathroom to get changed. First, he glanced into the mirror. A short boy with messy brown curls and bright hazel eyes stared back at him. Light freckles were dusted across his cheeks, his neck, his arms, and his legs. His skin was starting to lose its summer tan; it was going back to its normal shade of peachy white.   
Emile looked himself in the eye. He affirmed, “Today will be a great day. I’m going to be okay.”   
He took one last look at his reflection before throwing on his pants, his shirt, and his cardigan. His socks were pulled onto each foot with a care not a lot of people would show to their socks. He smiled back at himself in the mirror, satisfied with what he saw. With a bounce in his step, he bounded down the steps.  
“Mama Lucia! Mom!” he called out.  
A bright voice responded, “Buenos dias, mijo!”   
Emile landed at the foot of the stairs and immediately got his hair ruffled. He gave his mom a quick hug.   
“Good morning, Mami,” he greeted happily. He looked down at his smiling mom.   
The shorter Latina woman beamed up at him. Her grey hairs were starting to come in, but on her, it looked dignified. It showed how much she had survived. Her big smile gave way to small wrinkles around her chocolate brown eyes. She had a tan complexion, paired with a round face and a strong body.  
She asked, “How is mi sol this morning?”  
Emile smiled back. He admitted, “Nervous, but excited!”  
Mama Lucia gave him an affectionate rub on the arm. “You’re going to do great, Emile,” she reassured. “Just study hard!”  
Emile nodded. “I know, I know.”   
He gave Mama Lucia a kiss on her head and turned to the living room couch where his other mom was sitting.   
“Good morning Mom,” he said carefully. He saw the glazed-over look in her eyes.  
His mom’s expression didn’t shift. Her faded purple T-shirt looked rumpled, and her sweatpants were slightly stained. Her platinum blonde hair was starting to grey. She looked like a wisp of smoke- disappearing. The acrid smell of marijuana hit Emile’s nose, and he bit back a sigh. Of course- that’s why she was so spaced-out.  
“Ah, Emmy. Good morning.” Her voice was breathy and high.  
Mama Lucia sighed heavily enough for the both of them. “Alana, were you smoking?”  
As if on instinct, Emile’s birth mom waved a hand in the air. She denied, “No, no. Nothing like that.”   
Emile grimaced for a split second. He brushed it off and went to give her a kiss. He struggled not to gag at the strong odor wafting off of his mom. He pulled back and made a beeline for his backpack.   
“Ah, ah, ah,” Mama Lucia chided. “You need breakfast.”  
Emile rolled his eyes. “I’m fine,” he dismissed. “I need to get to school.”  
She stared him down. “Will you eat a snack when you get there?”  
He nodded. “Yes, Mama Lucia,” he conceded.  
Mama Lucia crossed the room and gave Emile a big hug. She whispered, “Tienes valentía, mi amor.” Her voice was gentle and encouraging. She knew how much Emile had taken on.  
He nodded into his mom’s shoulder. “I know,” he whispered back.  
She pulled away with a firm pat on the back. “Good!” Mama Lucia affirmed. “Have a good day, Emile.”  
Emile nodded. “You too, Mama Lucia.” He called to the living room, “Mom, I’m leaving!”  
There was no response. He sighed. Such silence was typical. With a deep breath, he stepped out into the sunlight and started walking.  
As Emile’s feet carried him down the block where he lived, he spotted more and more mementos of his happier days. A little garden frog was hopping into puddles and along the sidewalk, reminding him of when he and his mom would catch frogs together after it rained. He smiled as he remembered those sunlit afternoons. Notes of wet pavement, grass, and soil had once floated in the air. Emile’s yellow rainboots squeaked against the freshly soaked ground, and he had chased the little green creatures until he had no more energy left in his tiny body.   
Suddenly, a motorcycle roared around the corner. The sound snapped Emile back to the real world a split second before his outfit was soaked with rainwater.   
“Hey!” he cried. The cold water shocked him to his very core. It was then he caught a glimpse of the boy on the motorcycle when he looked over his shoulder. And what a glimpse it was.  
His shoulders were broad and covered in a black leather jacket. Dark hair flopped over one of his strikingly blue eyes. He was wearing black combat boots, which sat firmly on the footpegs of his black Harley. Even from a distance, Emile could tell that whoever splashed him was a really, really cute boy.   
The cold water pricked at his skin, reminding him of his irritation. He took a deep breath. “Inhala, exhala,” he reminded himself.  
Soon enough, he arrived at the doors of Foley Sanders High School. The brick building loomed before him as if it were trying to intimidate him into leaving, into turning back and giving up. In an act of stubborn determination, he marched right through the doors.


End file.
